11 February 1986
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1986-02-11 ; Comments *Peel mentions Everton beating Manchester City 4-0 and says he hasn't received any Valentines Day cards so far. *Peel says his son William is starting to get fan mail mentioning mostly to tell his dad not to play terrible records. *Peel reveals that the second gig in his life he'd been to was Johnnie Ray at the Liverpool Empire; The first was the Obernkirchen Children's Choir. *Peel dedicates a Willie Nelson record to Andy Kershaw after they along with Janice Long were discussing the merits of Willie Nelson. He goes on to say that he used to listen to Touch Me by Willie Nelson when he was living in Dallas, America. Sessions *Stars Of Heaven #1. Recorded: 1986-01-14. Broadcast: 22 January 1986 *Public Image Limited #1. Recorded: 1979-12-10. Broadcast: 17 December 1979 Tracklisting *'File 1 & 2 begins at beginning of show' *Fall: 2 x 4 (LP - The Wonderful And Frightening World Of...) Beggars Banquet *Pretty Ricky & Boo-Ski: It's Mine (12") Be Bop & Fresh :(JP: 'William's choice of tonight') (referring to the Pretty Ricky & Boo-Ski track) *Stars Of Heaven: Moonstruck (session) *Stump: Grab Hands (12" - Mud On A Colon) Ron Johnson *Okapi Fever: Criminally Powerful (v/a 12" - Impact! (Auto·Edit)) Audio Instant *Half Man Half Biscuit: Architecture, Morality, Ted And Alice (12" - The Trumpton Riots E.P.) Probe Plus *Public Image Limited: Chant (session) *'File 2 pauses at 0:30:24' *Prisonaires: Just Walkin' In The Rain (9xLP - Sun Records - The Blues Years 1950-1956) Sun *Southern Culture On The Skids: Demon Death (LP - First Album) Lloyd St *'File 2 resumes at 0:30:39' *Augustus Pablo: Melchesedek (The High Priest) (LP - Rising Sun) Greensleeves *Willie Nelson: Touch Me (LP - ... And Then I Wrote) Liberty :(JP: 'If it was any better, it would have been written by Roy Orbison') *Stars Of Heaven: Talk About It Now (session) *Hula: Hothouse (2xLP - 1000 Hours) Red Rhino *Clinton Harmon: Let's Make A New Start (v/a LP - Move Into Soul Part Three) Move *Housemartins: Anxious (v/a 7" - MM Vinyl Conflict 1) Melody Maker *Public Image Limited: Careering (session) *Wedding Present: Once More (7") Reception *'File 2 pauses at 1:00:44 and then there's silence until the end of the file at 1:05:00' *Hya Nya: Some Girls Wicked And Wild (7") Hya Nya *Dinosaur: Repulsion (LP - Dinosaur) Homestead *Bobby Jimmy And The Critters: Bag Bobby Jimmy Jam (12") Rapsur *Stars Of Heaven: Sacred Heart Hotel (session) *Beat: Whine & Grine / Stand Down Margaret (LP - I Just Can't Stop It) Go-Feet *Sheriff Jack: We're Gonna Be In Love (12" - Let's Be Nonchalant) Midnight Music *Public Image Limited: Pop Tones (session) *Greenhouse Of Terror: Black Bugs Blood (12" - Greenhouse Of Terror) Racket *Tchico & Les Officiers Of African Music: Au Revoir Adely (LP - Full Steam Ahead!) Globe Style *Half Man Half Biscuit: 1966 And All That (12" - The Trumpton Riots E.P.) Probe Plus *Stars Of Heaven: So You Know (session) *'File 1 ends at the end of the show' File ;Name *1) 020A-B1423XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 *2) John Peel 11th Feb 1986 ;Length *1) 1:59:57 *2) 1:05:00 ;Other *1) Recordings at the British Library *2) Many thanks to gdgbd ;Available *1) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B1423/1) *2) YouTube Category:1986 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Available online